Big Bang,Wait VAMPIRES!
by ReadMyAwesomeStoriesBro
Summary: This is a story where Sheldon must choose between his friends lives or science.
1. Chapter 1

Big Time,Wait VAMPIRES?

**Thanks if you are reading this story I put a lot of time and effort in to this story. Read and enjoy. You may also take note that I have added a character , her name is Mel and Lexi (From the Vampeen chronicles, and there is Twilight ) If you want more please comment something you liked about this short chapter or introduction.**

**~ReadMyAwesomeStoriesBro!**

Leonard's POV

I was strolling down the hall to my apartment when I heard a terrifying screech downstairs by the elevator. I ran down and saw these two girls staring at the elevator. I apparently did not see this so I ran down to check. In the elevator was a big, chubby , wolf animal thing! I can see how that was scary , I screamed like a girl right as I saw the thing too. I felt myself blushing as I walked slowly away to go get help. As I was walking away they stared at me, man I should have not screamed like a girl. I just turned around and ran upstairs to go get Sheldon he, out of all people would know what that thing is.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Sheldon's POV**

I was lounging on my spot on the couch reading a book on the life cycle of humans when Leonard burst through the door. That startled me, so I dropped the book and lost my page! "What is it Leonard you made me lose my page in this very interesting book." I asked him. " There is this really creepy, big, fat, chubby..." He huffed out of breath. "I get it is obese what else?"I said as he caught his breath. " It's a wolf like creature in the elevator downstairs and I thought you might know what it is." He said. " Well I can look for you, but it's not going to attack right?, I would never be able to read my book." I said as I was slightly regretting to go look. " I don't know just come, there are two girls down there and they might get injured." He said pointing to the door. " Okay" I said picking up my book and caring it under my arm. We ran down stairs to the elevator , but there was nothing there, but I sensed I was missing something because Leonard was staring inside the elevator with a look of horror on his face. I soon knew why because inside the elevator was a giant wolf like thing on the ground unconscious with blood drooling from it's neck. "Oh my goodness" I stated as soon as I had a full glimpse.

We called the cops with Leonard's cellphone right after I came to my senses. This was not right. After the people investigated I learned that all of the blood in it's body was drained from it's neck. It's not right, not physically possible what killed it. What was weird to was the girls Leonard said were there mysteriously vanished apparently too. I needed to figure this out. Research TIME! First before I go to the computer I need to make a list on my predictions before. I grabbed a piece of paper and pen I jotted down, 1. The wolf is either an obese wolf or different creature. 2. The thing that killed it drank all it's blood from the neck, maybe vampire bat? 3. I need to find those girls. One was blond petite and had blue eyes, according to Leonard. She almost looked like Penny , so I know why he remembered this. The second girl had dark brown hair and was about same size as the blonde girl.

**Later That Night**

I sat down in the chair staring at what my eyes couldn't believe Halo 3 was on sale! "Leonard can you drive me to the store called …." looked for the name and that was interesting to because it was called Bloody Sales it was pretty close to our so I still was going to get Halo 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Please review after reading, I really want to know what I can improve or what I could do to the plot line I know a bunch of you people read it ,I can see my views so please just review, it all could just be one word (Just not swear words)!**

**Sheldon's POV**

When we went to Bloody Sales I went straight to the Xbox games. I soon found Halo 3 and went to the counter. The store had a black and red theme so the counter was red, like bright red. It kind of gave me a headache.The sales person was awful pale and had the name tag Mel. She fit the description from Leonard, she did look like Penny! " Do you step foot out in the sun?" I asked politely to the sales woman. For a blond model type like her you would assume she tanned. " Um, yeah" she said eying me. " Did you here about vitamin D though because you might want to go outside it could cause health issues, because you are pale." I suggested I did not mean this offensively , I just am helping. " Thanks..." She stated confused and some what defensed. " Ugh Sheldon leave this..." Leonard stuttered at the end not finishing his sentence. This was the girl from yesterday! " You were at our apartment yesterday!" I practically shouted.

**Leave a review guessing what is going to happen I have a couple of ideas , but they aren't as good as some you guys could come up with. I will give the person credit on my next chapter. I need two more review to post two more chapters!**

**~ReadMyAwesomeStoriesBro!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mel's POV

"Uh oh..." I thought as he pointed that out. I was there, but they never can know they could find out my secret. I would die! Literally. They can NOT find out, I gotta warn Lexi. Hmm what should I say?

Sheldon's POV

"So were you?" I asked it seems logical thinking she fit the description and she didn't answer. "Interesting" I said thinking of the reasons she may not want us to know. "So can we have our Halo please?" said Leonard "I apologize he is pretty nosy." "Am not!" I say, " I just am curious! For I need to get better at my social knowledge. Leonard are you attracted to this woman because she looks like Penny? Because then I could have future references for other girlfriends..." I said. Leonard just looked at me and said "What?! Why do you need to know my love life is none of your business!" "If I can interrupt here is your Halo game!" the woman at the front desk said handing a bag to Leonard " Have fun I heard it had good reviews!" "Thanks sorry" said Leonard ,I think... embarrassed maybe, I don't know I need to work on that I cannot have a flaw in my knowledge.

On our way home Leonard was quit, I am assuming he was mad, I think I may have crossed a line, hmmmm. It doesn't matter. I will know later.

**Sorry guys I am stuck I do not know what to write! Ughh if you have any ideas plz tell me I will give you credit,**

**Thanks,**

**ReadMyAwesomeStoriesBro**


End file.
